


Doubles and Agents

by writingfromdarkplaces



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Case Fic, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Some Humor, possible crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfromdarkplaces/pseuds/writingfromdarkplaces
Summary: Lee's father comes up with a plan to save his son and draw out his attacker. It just takes the help of family and an agency known to work close with FLAC... and causes some friction with Kara.(A possible tie-in to my FLAC series. I'm in debate about it now so not putting it there officially. However, it will make more sense if you know details from the rest of FLAC.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I toyed and toyed with this idea and kept saying no, because I didn't want to tie Lee to the Cylons if I added Jake to the mix. Still, after finishing Different Streams, I came back to the idea again.
> 
> And so I wrote it. I'm not sure I'm keeping it in the FLAC world, but it was kind of nice to experiment.

* * *

"Captain?"

Kara looked over, about to interrupt whoever it was that had the gall to try and wake Lee at the moment. She knew she should be nicer to the nurses, but Cottle pissed her off, and she wasn't exactly sure that she trusted anyone on this ship besides Helo and Adama.

“Who the frak are you?” Kara demanded, looking the woman over. She was not military, and not military had no place on this ship. This woman didn't seem to know if she belonged to a business or a school, a bit too young for one and too old for the other. “Are you a frakking reporter?”

“No, actually,” the other woman answered, forcing a bit of a smile. “I'm Agent Bishop with CFIS. I'm here to help with the investigation into the explosion on Captain Adama's raptor.”

Kara snorted, looking her over. “You, little miss cutesy doll, are going to investigate the accident? Are you kidding me? Why did the fleet ever think that turning stuff like that over to civilians was ever a good idea?”

“Because of allegations of bias and conspiracy, to name just two reasons. I can give you several more if you'd like—I have the whole list memorized—but I don't think you really are interested in knowing that,” Bishop answered. “I can come back and speak to the captain later.”

“Yeah, good luck with that.”

“Kara,” Lee said, sounding exhausted, and she looked back at the bed, frowning. She knew he shouldn't be awake. He was supposed to be resting and healing so he could get the frak out of that bed. She knew she wasn't going to be satisfied until he was back in the air again, but she'd settle for seeing him on his feet. “Is... okay. I... know her.”

That didn't help matters. It wasn't like Kara hadn't heard about Lee's reputation before he met her. Hell, she was just as bad, but now Lee was hers. She didn't want any of his exes hanging around. “Oh, do you now?”

“If it helps,” Bishop said, holding up a hand and showing off a wedding band. “How are you feeling, Lee?”

He let out a breath. “Death... warmed over... only less... warm.”

“You kind of look it,” Bishop agreed. “Are you up to talking about what happened?”

Lee shook his head. “Not... really. Is your... better half... here, too?”

Bishop laughed. “Do you realize how much that would screw with everyone's heads?”

“So?” Lee asked, and Kara wondered just what she was missing there. Someone should explain things to her. Now. “Should have brought... him. Been... too long.”

“Yeah, it has,” Bishop agreed. “You get some rest. I'll be back after I've collected the forensics I need, and we'll try and talk then.”

Lee nodded, closing his eyes again. Bishop leaned over, giving his hand a squeeze before she let go and turned to leave. Kara watched her as she slipped past the marines. Gods, they really were useless. Anyone could get in to Lee and kill him in his sleep. Or they would, if she wasn't here.

Kara folded her arms over her chest. “You know, that could use some explanation.”

He smiled, still not opening his eyes. “Someone's jealous.”

“Bet your frakking ass I am, Apollo. You're mine now, or did you miss that memo?”

* * *

“I think I am officially weirded out,” Helo said, staring at the man sifting through the ash next to the scorched raptor. He'd thought at first his eyes were playing tricks on him, but he'd waited, and the image hadn't shifted or changed.

“I think that's not officially a word,” the other man countered, lacking the accent that he knew Commander Adama's son had. Different planet, just a bit off on the sound because it wasn't Caprican with a hint of Tauron like Apollo's.

“You do realize you look exactly like Captain Adama, right?”

“Or I could argue that he looks exactly like me,” the other man said. He considered that. “Minus the glasses, of course.”

“Of course.”

“Is there a problem, Lieutenant? I don't believe you've stopped staring since the commander assigned you to assist with the investigation.”

Helo didn't understand why that was surprising. “Did I mention you look exactly like Captain Adama? The same one that was almost killed in this explosion you say you're investigating? You don't think that's even the slightest bit weird?”

“It was the point, actually, so no, it's not weird at all.”

Karl put a hand to his head. He wanted to ignore the throbbing, but until something started making sense, this was only going to get worse. “How about we start with the name?”

“Yours? I thought it was Agathon. Are you having memory issues?”

“Someone frakking kill me. Please.”

“And to think Lee is missing this,” the female agent said as she rejoined them, smiling. “Anything so far?”

“No. I think the lieutenant's head is trying to explode, though.”

She shook her head. “I swear, I shouldn't like this side of you. At all. It's terrible.”

“You love it, though.”

Karl shook his head, sick of all of this. Not only was the situation so strange it was starting to make him question his sanity, if the investigation into the explosion was in their hands, it seemed dangerous.

Something touched his arm, and he looked down to see a piece of paper in front of him. _Some explanations are not meant for open flight decks._

“These are the supplies we're going to need while we're on board,” she said. “You think you can handle getting them for us?”

Karl nodded. He didn't see a list, but he didn't need one. What he did need was to talk to Commander Adama again. “Yeah, sure.”

“Thanks,” she said, joining the man in looking at the ashes. Karl excused himself and headed away from the deck, going toward the commander's quarters.

* * *

“Enter.”

Bill looked up to see not one but two visitors, not that he expected much less. Thrace shut the hatch, locking it before joining Agathon in front of Bill's desk.

“Sir—”

“Jake is Lee's cousin,” Bill said, getting frowns from both of them. He forced a smile. “Lee looks a lot like his mother, and his mother had a twin sister. Jake's mother. I asked CFIS to send him as a part of the investigation.”

Agathon frowned. “Sir, if the idea was to lure his attacker out using your nephew's obvious resemblance to your son, isn't that going to fail when the captain's in lifestation and his cousin is moving around freely?”

“It's not about luring them out,” Thrace said, frowning. “You... You're planning on having him switch places with Lee to sneak Lee off the ship.”

Bill nodded. “It's not ideal. A part of me wants to believe that Lee is safer here, that I could protect him from anything that might happen, but I know better than that now. My ship isn't safe. Someone on my crew did this to my son.”

“Wouldn't you be risking your nephew's life, too? What if they kill him?”

“It is a risk, but it's one Jake already agreed to before coming. He knew he'd be target before he set foot on the ship,” Bill answered. He had gotten the feeling this was far from the first time the two of them had done this, and he didn't like it. The only reason he could see for it—neither boy was irresponsible—was if Carolanne's drinking was that out of hand, and if it had been... Was it possible she'd abused her sons? And would Jake really have pretended to be Lee to get him away from that for a while? Or was Bill taking that whole idea too far?

“You expect us to stay... completely out of contact with Lee, too?” Thrace asked. “Because that is so not going to—”

“You'll be able to see him,” Bill told her. “Not at first—need you to sell the switch for a while, but after that, yes.”

She frowned. “For how long?”

“As long as it takes,” Bill told her. “If you care as much about my son as you claim, you'll do it. No arguments.”

“While I just pretend I'm not worried about Lee? How the frak would anyone buy that?”

“Because you will be keeping Ellie updated on her husband as she keeps you informed about my son,” Bill said, getting more frowns. “Bishop is Jake's wife. She's here to help with the switch and will be keeping things secure on the other end.”

“This is frakking crazy,” Agathon said. Then he frowned. “Uh, sorry. Sir.”

“I agree, but I'm willing to take whatever steps are necessary to help protect my son,” Bill said. “You're both dismissed.”

* * *

“Are you as kinky as your cousin?”

Jake looked up with a frown. “I beg your pardon?”

The woman shrugged. Ellie had warned him that Lee's girlfriend was very protective, but that, even in combination with her service record, did not prepare him for her. Who asked questions like that, anyway?

She held out her hand. “Kara Thrace.”

“Jake Malloy, but I understand you already knew that,” he said. “I'm sorry. I am in the middle of something here and—”

“Gods, that must be a family trait,” she said, eying him. “Are you as bound to the rules and regulations as he is? He's got them memorized. What about you? Could you cite military code of conduct for... I don't know—subsection one-fifty-three?”

“I'd ask you of which article, but there's only three with subsections over one-fifty. Best guess—twenty-seven, which is against improvised intoxicants,” Jake said, and she stared at him. He shrugged. “You _did_ ask.”

“Un-frakking-believable,” she whispered. “And you look like him. This is just frakking weird.”

Jake shook his head. “Not really. For me, it's completely normal. You, on the other hand, are not. You're also very not what I pictured for Lee. Not that I thought Gianne was right for him, but you are very... forward.”

“And, what, Lee only dates girls who don't know how to speak their mind?”

“I think, much as it's not flattering to say, Lee was not at all interested in their mind. At least, not after the crash. Before, yes, after...” Jake shrugged. His cousin was not the same man, and they all knew it. Others had a hard time accepting it, but Jake had known Lee all his life and seen what it was like behind the perfect Adama facade.

“And you?”

“I am a happily married man, and no, I do not do threesomes,” Jake told her, aware of laughter behind him. “I'm glad you find this so amusing, Ellie.”

He knew his wife was grinning. He refused to look at her and confirm that, though. At least one thing had been clear during their interaction with Agathon—they were not handling this with the professionalism they should. Part of that was Jake's concern for his cousin spilling into everything, with Ellie trying to compensate and distract him, as well as their natural patterns as a couple coming out when they worked together. They'd never been great at that line.

There was a reason they didn't usually work this closely together even if they were at the same agency again.

“You weren't here before the raptor exploded, right?” Jake asked, trying to keep himself focused. “You know nothing about the accident itself?”

“Your brother—sorry, cousin—is so much better at interrogation,” Thrace said. “Are you sure you're a CFIS agent?”

“Let me guess, you want to see my badge?”

Thrace grinned. “Can I?”

“No,” Jake told her. “And I am going to have to ask you to leave my crime scene before you contaminate it.”

“Now that you do share with your cousin. No fun at all.”

He shrugged. “Before I became an agent, I was a lawyer. We're not known for being fun.”

“Tell that to your cousin,” she said, smirking before she walked away. Jake watched her go, shaking his head as he did.

He turned back to the residue he'd noticed earlier, wanting to get a sample of it for the lab. He took out a kit and started collecting it.

“I want to believe she's just doing it to you because of what she found out,” Ellie said, holding out the specimen container. “Otherwise, I might have to worry.”

Jake nodded. “You still might. She scares me.”

Ellie laughed.

* * *

“I think your DNA should be illegal.”

Lee opened his eyes, frowning. He knew that voice, and the words weren't entirely surprising, since she had made some other comment about him and the word illegal. Or was that him talking about her? He couldn't remember for sure. His head hurt.

“Kara?”

“I mean it,” she said, reaching for his hand. “I thought it was bad enough there was one of you, but two... that's just so frakking unfair.”

“I don't... what are you... talking about?”

“Your cousin?” Kara prompted. “You know, looks like you except for the glasses, and while he doesn't have the uniform that you wear so well, that suit looks pretty damned good.”

“You... cheating on me... with my... cousin?” Lee asked. “You know... his wife... has a gun, right?”

Kara laughed. “So do I.”

Lee nodded. She did, and while he figured that Kara would probably win in a fight, he wouldn't completely discount his cousin's wife in a fight. He'd seen her swing a mean axe before, and she could actually shoot. “Have to tell you... you cheat with my cousin... it's all over.”

She snorted. “Relax, Apollo. You're the only Adama I want.”

“He's not an Adama.”

“Way to be technical.”

“Is... true,” Lee insisted. “Jake and I... related on... my mother's side.”

“Frakking wrong,” Kara muttered, shaking her head as she did. “I refuse to believe that a man as beautiful as you—as your cousin is, too—came from a woman like her.”

“My aunt was a good woman. Not a drunk,” Lee said. He closed his eyes, not wanting to think about that. He knew the basic facts, why his mom ended up the way she did, and why his aunt had made different decision.

“Lucky him.”

“Not so much. He agreed... to switch places... one night.. my mom was at her worst,” Lee said, not sure why he was admitting to this. He could blame drugs, maybe, though there was something about Kara, too. He told her things he wouldn't tell anyone else. “She hit him... he hit a counter... he's had glasses ever since.”

“Damn,” Kara said. “The heroic thing in the genes, too? What is wrong with you?”

Lee snorted. “Not a hero.”

“Sure you are. Too frakking noble for your own good. Apparently, both of you are,” she said, reaching over to touch his face. “I swear, if you scare me like this again, I will frakking kill you myself.”

“Not planning on it.”

“You also weren't planning on this.”

He gave her hand a squeeze. “Kara...”

“Go back to sleep, Apollo,” she told him. “I'm not going anywhere.”


End file.
